


Bite

by Raining_Kittens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Kittens/pseuds/Raining_Kittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao’s possessive of Lu Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first KPop story! Well, more like a drabble. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, all EXO members belong to themselves, I only own the plot.

-*-*-*-*-

“Zitao!” Lu Han exclaims breathless, his face flushed and his golden hair sweat darkened.

“What?” Zitao growls, before going back to sucking and nibbling the pale skin of Lu Han’s neck, creating a pattern of red marks and bruises where he’d bitten down too fiercely. It spells out ownership in an archaic way, marking Lu Han as _his._

“Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” Lu Han questions, speaking through gasps and moans.

“You’re _mine!_ ” Zitao states vehemently, dark eyes narrowed, “This is just to show the others, to remind them that you’re off limits.”

And with that he bites down again, hard, where Lu Han’s neck meets his shoulder. He holds down for a short time then releases the skin, Lu Han yelping at the flash of hurt. There is a bright red mark, ringed in teeth prints. It looks sore and Zitao kisses it once in apology, then laves it with his tongue.

Lu Han whimpers and squirms, enjoying the pain-laced pleasure Zitao’s attention brings.

Zitao brings one hand up to Lu Han’s face, placing a couple of fingers in his mouth to muffle his irrepressible moans. Lu Han’s pale pink lips stretch obscenely around the intrusion, and Zitao feels his lust skyrocket at the sight, at the contrast his tan skin makes against Lu Han’s fairness.

“ _Mine, mine, mine...”_ Zitao mumbles, half-pleading, half-demanding, into the skin of Lu Han’s neck as he continues his self-appointed task.

“Yours,” Lu Han replies softly, and smiles, as he nuzzles Zitao’s black hair.


End file.
